houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Reynard Holdings and Finances
While times have changed and technology has advanced beyond Humanity’s wildest dreams, in the Dominion, true political and economic power is tied directly to the ownership of land. While this may seem anachronistic in an era of FTL-capable warships; in reality, it is a fundamental cornerstone of Dominion society which helps to maintain order and stability on hundreds of worlds.The heroic actions of Sonia Reynard have seen her granted the privilege of being accepted into the ranks of the nobility. Her gallantry and quick-thinking on the battlefield have further secured her several promotions and she now holds the worthy title of Viscount of House Jerik-Dremine. The astonishing success of their eldest daughter has had a profound impact on the fortunes of the Reynard family. While they are not technically part of the nobility as of yet, their daughter’s success has seen both their wealth and standing in the community increase significantly. However, they are still a very minor player when it comes to House politics due to their relative lack of estates, wealth and political influence. Family Estates +House Homeworld+ - A modest residential structure befitting a slightly upper-middle class family. Sonia's Estates +House Homeworld+ ''' - A scenic mountain range with a several acres of pristine redwood forests located roughly two day's travel by road from the nearest city. Desiring to get more out of this land than simply an exquisite view, Sonia has decided to commission the construction of a small hunting lodge complex within the forest. The complex consists of two small storage buildings and a central lodge, which stands two stories high. Beneath the lodge is a reinforced military-grade shelter with enough arms, ammunition and supplies for roughly two weeks. Due to the fact that the lodge has a low profile when compared to the surrounding forest, in addition to the fact that some of the timber obtained from the cleared redwoods has been incorporated into all three structures, the entire complex is fairly well camouflaged.' South Reach '+Surakeh+''' - An industrial park which encompasses approximately 5 square km's near the planetary capital. Several medium-sized local companies have their heavy manufacturing facilities located here and pay a monthly amount to lease the land. Approximately half of the factories are dedicated to the production of chemicals which can be easily used for either munitions or civilian products. The remainder produce equipment, tools, power sources and other products, such as small arms. These facilities contribute to the planetary economy by employing several thousand local workers. The land and the facilities on it have not been properly valued, yet they are estimated to be worth several million at the very least. As of Febuary 4025, Sonia ordered the construction of a munitions factory which will take up a majority of the remaining available space. Your subordinate officer, friend and business partner, Knight Lieutenant Alex Palaiologos, has been able to have the munitions factory classed as vital military infrastructure. As such, some of Baron Winifred's troops will guard the site until the PDF can be convinced to take over. Once Splinter ammo production begins the local Planetary Governor will be all too happy to make sure it's protected so that Winifred's troops will not be in a position to hold it. The factory has been completed, though the lines haven't been started up yet. You're rather hoping you'll get the okay for the more restricted munitions soon so there's no change over delay. The Industrial Park now lacks room for any additional factories, but space remains for minor upgrades to existing ones. +Tourta+ - A small bunker complex on an island which was formerly used as a base for smuggling operations; yet is currently being converted into a high-security resort for members of the upper echelons of Dominion society. Knights, Nobles and other military officers will be able to enjoy a vacation here secure in the knowledge that the nearby PDF garrison will ensure that they are not disturbed by the common masses. The island's bunker complex can also be expanded in a number of ways, such as by making more shuttles and starfighters below ground. Rapid development of the resort is unlikely at this stage, yet we feel that one day this investment will pay off in a substantial way. - A combination of residential and commercial property located in a number of cities which were formerly owned by individuals who fled the planet before the House invasion. Sonia's suggestion to the Planetary Administrator that land which had not been registered with the new planetary government be seized for the good of the House allowed her to purchase these properties relatively cheaply. At the time of purchase, refugees and merchants from dozens of worlds are beginning to stream into the planet, and thus it is likely that this land will be needed for new development within the year. The land and buildings on it are currently valued at approximately 600,000, yet the option to invest additional funds into construction exists. Even without an injection of additional funds, the rent received from these holdings should be substantial. As of February 4025, Sonia, Reynard Logistics, Baron Winifred and the Planetary Governors of both Surakeh and Tourta have decided to work together to develop Sonia's residential land on Tourta to house the large influx of refugees who are soon expected to arrive from Shallan Space. 100 million, out of both Sonia's personal funds and RL's corporate coffers has been invested into this project; funds primarily directed towards prefab manufactures on Surakeh and local construction companies on Tourta. +Frostback+ - A large section of land which is fairly unremarkable aside from the inhospitable terrain and poor atmosphere. Extensive minerals scans have revealed substantial deposits below the surface. While, on its own, this discovery would be rather useless as Frostback lacks the manpower or infrastructure needed to sustain a large-scale mining operation. Alex's decision to build an arcology to the north of Sonia's land and populate it means that the mining operate is now commercially viable, and initial steps to begin exploiting the deposits have begun. Furthermore, the idea of a mag-lev train connecting the arcology to the site has been suggested by some, though given the relatively small scale of the dig site, it has been concluded that it would be more efficient to simply fly workers in via sub-orbital means. Additionally, Sonia has ordered the construction of a series of atmospheric processors on her land to aid the slow process of global terraforming. Smuggler's Run +Rioja+ A world in the Run undergoing terraforming efforts. Formerly owned by House Posat, whose economic troubles and outstanding financial obligations to House Jerik-Dremine forced them to sell the world. After the sale, Sonia decided to buy roughly 30% of the available land, before selling roughly 5% to nobles within her wing. Additionally, over 1/3 of the land on this world is owned by nobles within Sonia's wing. A number of House Posat nobles have retained their lesser holdings on the planet, even though overall control has been transferred to Jerik-Dremine. They may change their allegiance later, but that remains to be seen. Some time after her acquisition of Rioja, Sonia also purchased the planet's small moon, and most of the land on an uninhabitable planet in the same system. The relatively small moon has since been converted into a manufacturing complex for starship grade plasma weaponry, while the planet is a potential candidate for future repositioning into an orbit that would allow terraforming. Sonia's Finances As of early 4027 Sonia's currently has roughly 203,400,000 Seni in various investments and accounts. Due to the demand for war materiel the stocks of several investments have split since the initial buy in. The amount currently owned is diversified into the following portfolios: -Anti-torpedo armor production - 170,000,000* -Assorted Mutual Funds - 2,800,000 -Shipyard - 8,000,000 -Various small arms companies - 1,500,000 - Dremine Heavy Industries - 600k -House Helios Drive Yards - 2.5 million -Holoplex chain - Value 12 million -Civilian transport shipyard investment (Not RSS) - 6 million Uninvested Funds -Misc savings, and chequing accounts - 34,000,000 -Untraceable hard currency - 2.4 million Sonia's Shipyards Production Licenses Fighter Craft Aries Combat Support Drone "license" Burlock Heavy Starfighter Type 6 Attack Bomber LST HAG Corvettes DHI Assault Corvette Frigates Bombard Frigate Attack Cruisers EX-K Dusk I Dusk II Battlecruisers Battleships Deci 4032 modification Dominion Fast Battleship Athena Class "license" Medium Cruisers Shallan Medium Mk. II Heavy Cruisers Gunship Zeus Class "license" Transports CX Transport Corporate Involvement +Reynard Salvage Solutions+ = NOTE: For ease of record keeping all detailed information on RSS, Reynard Tactical Solutions and Reynard Logistics will be saved on the RSS page until such time as it becomes necessary to split them off into separate articles. '' = A Limited Liability Company operating in the Southern Reach under Dominion/House Jerik-Dremine laws and regulations. The primary shareholder is Lastar Holdings, while the operations manager is one Saša Nikolov. The primary corporate focus of RSS is directed towards the discovery and repair of salvageable military vessels and equipment from both past and current conflicts.The company’s current headquarters is a space station orbiting the House world of Surakeh, which is slowly being refurbished and occupied. '+Reynard Logistics+''' A Limited Liability Company operating under Dominion/House Jerik-Dremine laws and regulations. The primary shareholder is Lastar Holdings. Reynard Logistics focuses primarily thee operation of orbital platforms, shipyards, cargo transports and some ground based manufacturing concerns, such as the Type-6 Attack Bomber factory on the House Aeon colony world of Karoth. The majority of the company's profits are either reinvested in new assets, or are sent to Lastar, who then passes them onto RSS, to help pay for the salvage firm's large operations budget. Corporate Patents: * S-Armour Piercing High Explosive Incendiary ammunition design patent * S-High Explosive Flechette ammunition design patent * Armour Piercing Plasma ammunition design patent * HAG (Heavy Assault Gunship) Ground attack craft +Reynard Tactical Solutions+ A Limited Liability Company operating under Dominion/House Jerik-Dremine laws and regulations. The primary shareholder is Lastar Holdings. The company derives the majority of its profit from security contracts signed by RSS and Reynard Logistics. +Lastar Holdings+ A Limited Liability Company operating under Dominion/House Jerik-Dremine laws and regulations. Formed in 4025, the company exists as a legal entity whose primary purpose is to consolidate ownership of Sonia's share of Gunning's Heavy Manufacturing and to insulate Sonia from any reprecussions of producing legally questionable arms. This should, Legally-speaking, thereby provide a streamlined business structure. The sole shareholder and owner is Sonia Reynard. +Gunning's Heavy Manufacturing+ A business entity organized as a proprietorship, GHM is owned in equal parts by 3 holding compenies, one of which is Lastar Holdings. Its primary business asset is a medium-sized munitions factory located in Sonia's industry park on Surakeh. The facility is classified by the planetary government as 'vital military infrastructure', and is therefore been assigned a protection detail from the PDF. The plant is primarily configured to produce a variety of specialized "Splinter" based ammunition types, in addition to small batches of custom repulsor rifles. The company is looking to expand production by establishing other sites, possibly on the colony world of Frostback. +'Aegis Armoring'''+ Formerly the House Posat Armor Company, Sonia owned 51% of the company before its merger with one of the other major producers in House Jerik-Dremine space. Record of Large-scale Transactions The following list details all major transactions conducted by Sonia or her family: - Upon being promoted to the rank of Knight Captain, 380,000 spent on urban and non-urban land on Tourta. Spent an additional 100,000 on the initial development of a resort located on an island with an abandoned bunker complex. - 250,000 spent on bribing FPL military officials to return a shuttle to help the House Ambassador sway them to support Sonia's plan for the FPL to re-organize as a House. Sonia was later reimbursed 137,000 of this amount by the House. - Upwards of 3,000,000 on various munitions & equipment purchaes, upgrades, bribes, fees and tariffs while operating in South Reach, the Pandora Cluster and Shallan Space. - 30,000,000 spent on start up of a salvage company and acquisition of transports still awaiting repair, thus reducing purchase price - 4,700,000 spent on buying out the House Jerik-Dremine share of the Bittenfeld. - 2,500,000 on start up of a munitions factory in South Reach on Surekeh -1,470,000 on Charitable donations, and taxes to the House for 4024 -100,000,000 on Tourta residential construction -85,000,000 on a Level 2 Battlecruiser/Carrier/Transport shipyard. Later upgraded to a level 3 shipyard for an additional 255,000,000. 150,000,000 on a level 3 Assault Corvette shipyard. 50,000,000 on production licenses to the latest Dominion Assault and Attack Corvettes 200,000,000 on a level 3 Attack Cruiser shipyard A few million to start a fund to pay for the Lva family's education expenses. '4033' (Starting at 1.8 billion) 1.2 billion on War Debts, interest and economic boost to Rioja 200 million on Smuggler's Run fleet base construction 100 million on House Warhead production facility in homeworlds 10-15 million on media, PR & movies about Lat'tham Coup involvement '4034' (Starting from 3,363,268,000 S) -'350 million (TAX)' -300m Rioja Stimulus funding -300m (RSS Logistics) -120m Reynard Heavy Industry (RHI) Startup -70m buy cloaked fast battleship -20m Kaptlyn Small Arcology as gift for Avun -12m Holographics factory -40m Holographic Cooling system lines -50m Dominion Knights -100m Operation paperclip support -280m Loan for Avun's Industry -300m Black Market Weapons: Storm Cannon x2 -80m Kaptlyn industry investment -60m Establish more LST lines through House space -50m RHI Industry for Plateau -596m Repair existing + build 2nd moon as fleet base (1 Billion) (-404 million from allies) -20m arcology Plateau -1.5m Halide movie industry, The Purge (financial thriller) -7.5m starfighter and drone factories -80m in former Erid territories (Shield/containment fields, mixed industry) -40m support for House Trin'qua planetary stewardship =2877 million spent (+30 million from accountancy firm after a mixup) REMAINING = 516.268 Million -40m Erid space, stasis production -50m Feron Siege weapon production/development -10m station production / bonds -20 million torpedo fund -50 million (346.268) -100 to 138 million for advanced starship armor ---- '4035' (Starting from 8,487,860,000 S) -'760 million (TAX)' -500 million Gravity well generator -90 million, specialist ships -186m Heavy plasma cannon for R&D -500 million, Run Alliance bases -20m Max out Alliance Contour shielding Production License -20m Stealth torpedo production -250m Rioja Industry -175m Rioja Urban Development -250m Rioja Agriculture -300m RSS Logistics expansion =3,051m Moon base & Station upgrades =2,154m -144m Heavy cruiser repair berth LVL 3 -200m Logistics upgrades -20m holographic cooling system production -240m Improved Shield upgrades -50m Teleport Receivers -1.5 Billion Surakeh Station Plus (Lighthouse+ 2 platform levels) R&D Investment = 1,820m -250 Kythera nanite engineering -1 Billion Fast Super -50 Drone jump walker R&D -250m Plasma corvette -250m Kythera Nanite engineering -20m Cooling system R&D/Testing facility Bonds =400m -50m Dominion Knights Donation -250m RH Reconstruction/War Bonds -100m J-D War Bonds New worlds -500m J-D New worlds (Split between RSS/Sonia private ownership/Through J-D support) In thread/post survey -100m artificial ftl element capture array -50m Gelsan Trade deals and incentives -10m Ex-Smugglers turned legit cargo haulers -10m Lunarcrete armor shares -700k Tourta development -300k RSS observation Drone -10m Increased engine/reactor prodution -10m Increased armor production -42m Salvage crew power cell armor R&D(30m=3 factories) Total = 7,925,000,000 Remaining = 562m (-233m) (+860k) (-200m misc. sphere expedition stuff) '4039' (Starting from 18,299,559,500 S) '-1,646,960,355 (TAX)' Remaining = 16,652,599,150 -20m Movie -1 billion Fast Super Development -1.5 Billion, RSS/RLS growth -250m Rioja Industry -175m Rioja Urban Development -250m Rioja Agriculture -500m Hardened station (Alliance R&D, Teleporters) -500m R&D Financing -30m Transport craft -20m Light vessels -600m 2x Siege weapon production license (Gatling, Helios Phased Fusion siege cannon) -150m Siege weapon production line (Take out of taxes?) -?? Phase weapon R&D with Veritas & Helios -500m Alex's mobile shipyard -3.8 Billion Ceres H.Carrier Salvage ship -500m Asteroid Tug FTL system -3 billion Karakum Death World Total deductions - 12.795 billion -200m New Terraforming system R&D -15m starfighter PL's (Type 10 Attack Bomber, _____ ?) -20m additional starfighter production lines +2m Young Terran hacker -0.5m orphanage award +10m Mad scientist breakthrough -500m Mezan mercenary company loan (Shares via shell companies ) -110m Shield Breaker Heavy Torps, Kaptlyn (100m PL + 10m module) -30m KV Vulture test team 0, -100m / Zeus engine upgrade (not counted yet) -500m Terraforming House Pantaq 1 billion RESERVED for Mk 3 gravity well -500m Run Alliance Fleet base expansions Total deductions - 15,658,500,000 S Remainder: 994,099,150 S -50m Hard plate armor production (West cities) (Rioja Tax -> 1.2b back into Rioja economy? Yes) Miscellaneous -15 Anti-Veckron-Radiation Injectors Category:Sonia Reynard Category:House Jerik-Dremine